Automotive vehicles typically include one or more coat or garment hangers, typically in the form of hooks, mounted in the passenger compartment interior, such as within the headliner to permit clothing, clothing hangers, and the like to be hung from the hanger. Typically, garment hangers are fixed or stationary or may be retractable and deployed to allow a single hook for access. It is desirable to provide for a hanger assembly that allows for enhanced hanger options for passengers onboard a vehicle.